Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star
by Harry Potter addict
Summary: CONCLUSION TO THE SERIES POSTED: 5/28/01!!!THIS IS MY IDEA FOR THE FIRST EPISODE OF THE 4TH SEASON OF CHARMED!! Piper realises she is the only one left and discovers maybe she isn't.. Phoebe also is not in the deal she agreed on..
1. Twinkle, Twinkle little star

Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star  
My idea of the 4th Season Charmed Opener  
  
  
Disclaimer: Charmed doesn't belong to me but only the bastards at the WB. Yes, they are stealing sites from poor, defenseless Harry Potter Webmasters making them bastards. (Once again... me cursing out Warner Bros. is my trademark... please do not steal it!)Also, Shannen Doutery is a meanie butt for quitting Charmed. Alyssa Milano, Brian Krause, Holly Marie Combs, and Juilian McMahon are all in signed contract with Warner Bros. and once again do not belong to me. This screenplay of Charmed and the entire idea does belong to me, Beth. Thank you.  
  
Copyright. 2001  
  
  
A/N: The season finale of Charmed left me in complete and utter suspense. The entire thing with Phoebe and Cole and Piper's "death". I began watching it over and over(Thank god for VHS!) and ideas flooded my head of things that may happen next season. This I thought was my best idea.. PLEASE R/R!!!  
  
A wind swept along Piper Halliwell's face. It was rather cold like a hand trying to slap her. Not a normal hand... the hand of death.   
  
Piper's eyes snapped open. She was in her husband Leo's arms. He had been crying which was shown by the reddening of his eyes. His head was turned looking at the paramedics working beside her.   
  
"Piper... wake up." he said ever so softly. His grasp on her body seem to be tighten.  
  
"Leo..." the memories of that day seem to flush back into her mind. Shacks.. the source's killer after Dr. Griffius. Phoebe going to look through the book.. but she didn't come down. Prue being hurdled into a wall.  
  
"Where is Prue?" Piper asked this time with a little more strength. Once again, a tear dripped down Leo's face. The tear hit Piper's injured face and it went into her open wound. The question has been answered by that movement.  
  
"NO!!! It's can't be!!" She tried to jump up and stop the paramedics from taking the body bag into the ambulance. The screeching wheels of the stretcher had hit a bump on the steps of the ambulance and they slowly closed the door. Piper tried to break Leo's hold on her but wasn't able. Everything was happening too fast.  
"Piper.. there is one more thing.." Leo's voice faded off some. No.... not Phoebe.. please. Piper's mind raced with that thought. Phoebe was too strong willed.  
  
  
"Please... not Phoebe..." she caught herself saying.  
  
"Tempest reset time because well... you were exposed." Leo said. His voice seem to shake slightly like there was something else.  
  
"Where is Phoebe?"  
  
"She went to Cole and tried a new potion on him to make him good. It worked. After you were exposed, I went to down there to get her. The source was there.-" Leo began but a distraught Piper interupted him.  
  
"The Source was there? But why?"  
  
"The world of demons and witches were all exposed because of a mistake you made."   
  
Piper's head was pounding. How had they been exposed? They were usually so careful.  
  
"How were we exposed?"  
  
"Shacks lead you on a chase after Phoebe only injured him.. you didn't vanquish him but severely injured him with your new power. A Tv reporter saw you and well... exposed you."  
  
The sirens of the ambulance began to fade off down the street. Piper had just lost not only a sister but a best friend.  
  
"Leo where is Phoebe?"  
  
Leo bit his lip. Something in his eyes told her the entire story.  
  
"Is she with Cole?"  
  
"Yes.. Piper, you were shot by a crazy asshole who thought you were wicked. Prue began going nuts and moving people left and right trying to get you to the hospital. You died on the emergency room table."  
  
Piper couldn't take this much more. What was this like the 4th time she had died? Leo began to continue.  
  
"The source told Cole of this and said the only way Tempest would reset time was if Phoebe... went to the dark side."  
  
"Phoebe wouldn't do that.."  
  
"She did it to save you. I came up here to check on Prue and you after the time was reset and I found you dying here and Prue already dead."  
  
Piper began to sob into her husband's chest. She was only one left to continue the legacy of the power of three. Except there was only one.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe began to pace over the chamber. Everything seemed to be spinning in her mind. How could this happen? Her thoughts were interupted by footsteps.  
  
"Cole.. Is that you?"  
  
No one answered her. The pounding footsteps came closer to her and closer. Her eyes spun around trying to find the direction in which they were coming from. At that moment, someone grabbed her from behind. Phoebe not expecting the intruder flipped the thing off her back and into the wall. It got up quickly and lunged at her raising his hands quickly and flipping her into a wall.  
  
"Cole... help me..." her voice faded off as she fainted.  
  
~*~  
  
Piper paced around the attic and looked at the Book of Shadows. It didn't look any different except the cover. All the penticles were seperated. Only one remained in the circle. Piper's fingertips kept running along the cover. She couldn't believe that she was the only one left.   
  
"Why did you take them from me?" her voice rang in the attic.   
  
Piper grabbed the book from it's stand and threw into into the wall. It hit the wall with a crack and landed with a thud. Her knees finally gave away and she fell onto the ground. Piper tried to get herself up but her hands blistered from her fall wouldn't let her. An open trunk had been what broke her fall. Letters had been scattered everywhere. Piper struggled to pick them up. One in particular was opened infront of her eyes. Piper began to read it.  
  
  
December 16, 1972  
  
Alison(I can't remember their mother's name!)~  
  
Have you told your mother about Portia? She has begun to show signs of powers like you and mine. I think she might be a witch. She is already a year old and she is showing signs of powers.. she has been be special. I know our relationship is over and you have already have your hands full with your daughter with Viktor Prue, but you must keep in mind about Portia. Please return the letter...  
  
Toby  
  
Piper's hands put down the letter with her hands shaking. She had a sister. Couldn't they reunite the the power of three? She couldn't... there would only be two...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe awoke in a cell where her arms were chained to a wall. Cole was right next to her in the same position. Her hoarse voice sounded the cell.  
  
  
"Cole... Wake up..." she whispered.  
  
Cole's eyes began to flutter open. He looked at Phoebe and then the cell.   
  
"Phoebe... I didn't know..." he began but Phoebe smiled.  
  
"I know. I love-" she began but was interupted by a growl.  
  
The same thing that attacked her came to her. It was Shacks. He smiled and wind surrounded his body and blew at Phoebe. The impact sent her crashing into a wall, her head gushing blood.  
  
"NO! Phoebe..." yelled Cole. He struggled fiercly with his chains but was unable to come loose. Shacks turned to him and backed away and the Source stood before him. Though his face was hidden, Cole could feel that he must have been laughing.  
  
"Belthazaur, your witch won't make it... now the Charmed Ones are destroyed..."  
  
"What do you mean? Piper and Prue are still alive."  
  
"No... only one is.."  
  
"You said-"  
  
"I said I would reset time but not help the charmed ones. One of them is dead, the other saved barely by their whitelighter. Now that this one is dead, the other girl is paralayzed to stop her death from happening."  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe's lifeless shape. A tear dripped from his eye. This had been the first tear he had cried in a long while, since he turned evil. The Source saw the tear and laughed.  
  
"You remain here unable to help the other girl and as an added bonus, you will get to watch your witch die..."  
  
~*~  
  
Leo looked at Piper and then his eyes looked at the letter. At that moment, there was a ringing noise. They wanted him. Piper hugged him and he orbed out. Her eyes returned to another letter this time to Grams revealing more.  
  
June 14, 1994  
  
Grams~  
  
My name is Toby and I was going out with your daughter for several months. I must tell you something important. I am dying right now of cancer. I want you to know that you have another grandaughter besides your charmed girls, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. The girl's name is Portia and has had her powers since a year old. I understand that you may not want to see her but I will give you her address anyway.  
  
Portia Determan  
959 Golden Gate Parkway  
San Fransico, California  
  
School address: (She is studying to be an emergency doctor)  
  
Portia Determan  
University of California at Berekley  
Alfa Resh Gamma Sorority House  
15 Sorority Parkway  
Berekley, California  
  
Her number is:  
  
555-9827  
  
I hope you will keep this in case you ever want to see her.  
  
Toby Determan   
  
  
Piper looked out her window unsure what to do. She decided to call in the morning. The stars outside were twinkling at her face. She remembered her campout with her sisters.  
  
*Flashback moment*  
  
Prue giggled and got into her sleeping bag with Phoebe right now to her. Piper looked out at the stars and began to sing the song her mum had taught her.  
  
  
"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, how I wonder what you are.." her voice faded out as the others began to join her. Piper got into her slumber bag and drifted to sleep.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
~*~  
  
Leo orbed to the cell in the underworld where Cole and Phoebe were. He took one look at Phoebe and began to heal her. She luckily was still alive and he was able to heal her. Cole looked at Leo.  
  
"Get her out of here..." he whispered and Leo nodded. He grabbed Phoebe and orbed back to them.  
  
~*~  
  
Leo orbed into the house and went into the attic to find Piper on the floor with a puddle of tears next to her. Leo didn't want to wake her and put Phoebe next to Piper. He smiled at the two of them and orbed off.  
  
  
A/N: Maybe I will continue the season if I get some reviews!!! R/R!!! 


	2. Sorrow goodbyes and new beginnings

Sorrow Goodbyes and New Beginnings  
My idea of the conclusion to the 4th season opener of Charmed  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Charmed doesn't belong to me but only the bastards at WB. Yes, they are stealing sites from poor, defenseless Harry Potter Webmasters making them bastards. (Once again, me cursing out Warner Bros. is my trademark... please don't steal it because I can sue you!! Note: This is copyrighted)Shannen Douhtery is a meanie butt for quitting charmed. Alyssa Milano, Brian Krause, Holly Marie Combs, and Julian McMahon are all in contract with Warner Bros. and once again do not belong to me as the show Charmed does not belong to me. The screenplay and the idea does belong to me, Beth. Thank you.  
  
Copyright. 2001  
  
A/N: This is the conclusion to my first part of the 4th season Charmed Opener.I did not plan on having a next episode but I was bombarded by many emails and ims requesting this. My mother(a wonderful woman*laughs sarcastically.*) wants me to send my screenplay to Warner Bros. Anyway, enjoy and PLEASE R/R!! Remember you asked for this!!  
  
  
Phoebe's eyes opened slowly. Her mind had only remember the gleem in Shack's eyes when he sent a wind straight at her head. There was a crack and that was all she remembered. Where was she? Her bright blue eyes searched around her surroundings. It looked oddly familiar. Then it hit her. It was their attic. Phoebe slowly got up and saw Piper's slender figure next to her.  
  
"Piper.. get up!"she said loudly.  
  
Piper was startled by Phoebe's voice. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at Phoebe. At first, Piper swore she was imagining things. Phoebe was on the dark side. How could she be right here?  
  
"Phoebe is that you?" she asked slowly still in somewhat disbelief. Phoebe smiled and threw her arms around Piper. She tightened her grasp making sure they were really together.  
  
"Yeah.. it's me." Phoebe whispered trying to hold back her tears. It was too late. Her tears were already drenching Piper's purple shirt.  
  
Their embrace seemed to last a lifetime. Everything seem to just spill out. Piper took Phoebe to the living room to break the news about Prue's death.   
  
  
"Phoebe.. hunny you'd better sit down." Piper showed Phoebe to a seat next to her's. The stain glass windowed door was smashed from Shack's last attack. As Piper sat down and reached for the book of Shadows, she realized her hands were shaking.  
  
"Piper... what's wrong?" Phoebe could see the paleness of Piper's face.  
  
"Prue.. Shacks killed her."  
  
Phoebe stared at Piper with horror-filled eyes. How were they to survive without Prue's guidence?  
  
"It's alright... we still have each other.." Phoebe said apparently trying to hide her emotions.   
  
"We have not only each other but.. another sister." Piper took the crumpled letter out of her pocket and handed it to Phoebe. Her hands literally shaking, took the letter and began to read it.  
  
"Why would Grams hide this from us?" Phoebe finally choked out.  
  
"Piper sighed.  
  
"There are so many reasons including ummm.. we are the charmed ones!  
  
"Phoebe's train of thought was interupted by a crashing in the main hall. It sound like the windows had been shattered. There wasn't much of the window left considering Shacks' last attack. Both of them ran to the hall to find a demon there. It looked like a mix of a bear with a zebra. Piper so startled by the bear froze him.  
  
"Umm.. Well what do we do!?!" she said pretty hotly.  
  
"Let's just move him into the street. Maybe a fricken car will kill him so then we can figure out what to do!" Said Phoebe already halfway pulling the bear into the street. Piper couldn't really move because she had to keep the damn thing in place.  
  
  
"Why don'r we just do this?" Piper exclaimed before using her power of speeding of molecules. Phoebe broke into her first smile since the entire incident the day before.  
  
"Now that is a demon kabob... Anyway, time for the BOS!"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Piper, you need to learn the code! Book of Shadows!" Phoebe said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh! Me first!" The girls ran to the attic like they were in the Boston Marathon.  
  
Once the two made it up to the attic, Phoebe ran to the book stand to find the book right next to it. She took her long fingers and brush the soot off the cover. She stared at the cover for a fleeting moment and turned to Piper.  
  
'"There are only two penticles in the middle. I guess the one not into middle stands for Prue..."  
  
Piper began to quickly turn the pages until she spotted the zebra bear thing. She ran her fingers across it slightly.  
  
"Zebroyus... the demon of despair. It haunts innocents with something hidden in their heart like a lost love who they don't want anyone to know of or a secret like a diease. There is a vanquishing potion and spell but you need the power of three."  
  
"Ok.. well that creates a problem considering we don't have it available at the moment!" said Phoebe.  
  
"Maybe not. I think we should give Portia a visit."  
  
~*~  
  
Cole woke up finding himself infront of the source. The source held an ax to his neck and began to speak.  
  
"Where is your witch? You have have help her escape!!" he exclaimed throwing an energy ball at Cole,  
  
The pain was horrible, even unbearable but Cole took it for Phoebe.  
  
"You have also told the girls of their other sister as well-" his booming voice again rang out but was interupted by Cole's croaking voice.  
  
"What other sister?"  
  
"That is none of your concern. You must know already. Now you will remain here Belthaszar. To rot and be tortured.."  
  
~*~  
  
Piper took her long arms and knocked on the white oak parlor door. The house was extemely magnificant with pale blue exteriour and white lining. The garden was filled with pink and yellow lilies. At that moment, a young woman answered the door. She had deep brown hair almost identical to Piper's. It was long reaching down her back. Her brown eyes glittered.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked pleasantly.  
  
"We are looking for Portia Determan." said Phoebe.  
  
"You have found her. Why don't you come in?" the women showed the girls into a parlor. It had fine crystal dishes and cabinets all over it. Portia showed them to a victorian couch where they sat down. The woman returned with a tray of tea and crumpets.  
  
"So what is it that you want from me?" she said smiling.  
  
"It is a long story and a whole lot of letters." began Piper.  
  
~*~  
  
The book of Shadow's last penticle began to move to it's proper place. Once again, there was one difference.. once of the penticles was a different colour from the other.  
  
~*`~  
  
"My father did tell me I was a witch but not until he died. He binded my powers. After he died, I began to move things with my mind. I didn't know I had sisters." said Portia sipping her tea.  
  
"We just lost our eldest sister Prue because of a demon." said Phoebe her hand shaking suddenly.  
  
"I am very sorry to hear of your loss."  
  
"The reason we have come to you is that we want you to join us. For our destiny." began Piper.  
  
"And the greater good!!" continued Phoebe.  
  
Portia so surprised by that statement dropped her teacup.  
  
"I couldn't.. I am the chief of Emergency Medicine!"  
  
"I am a full-time student and Piper is a cluib owner of P3. We all have other lives but this is something we were borne to do."  
  
Portia began to pick up the shattered teacup. She saw the seriousness in the woman's eyes.  
  
"I am not changing my life for this!!"  
  
Phoebe looked at her for a slight moment and went out the door without another word. Piper strugged at Portia and ran out after Phoebe slamming the door. Piper came onto the driveway running after Phoebe.  
  
"Now why did you do that?"  
  
Phoebe looked at her slightly with her eyes thick with emotion.  
  
"I just lost a sister Piper. I couldn't take this woman's additude towards it."  
  
"I lost my sister too! We reacted the same way when we found out we had powers."  
  
Phoebe without answering got into the car and opened the door for Piper. They rode off silently.  
  
~*~  
  
Portia went into her kitchen putting away all her china and began to clean up her parlor. She couldn't shake off what Phoebe had asked her. Become one of them? Put my life at risk everyday? Never... Portia felt a presence at that moment. It seemed to be pushing her towards the attic. She followed the presence to the attic and a trunk opened. Portia very uncertained, put her hand in it and felt around. She pulled something out. A book. The pages flew open to a page about family history. Portia traced her finger to Phoebe and Pipers. There was another name but it had been starached out and Portia's name had been put instead. It was circled Charmed Ones. Quickly, slamming the book down and grabbing it under her arms. She ran out of the house and drove off to the Haliwell Manor.  
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe sat in the funeral parlor office. She never imagined having to do this, cleaning away her sister's memories. She was too young to die. Prue did die for what she loved to do which was being a witch. Everything the three sisters had gone through up until 2 days ago which was the last time Phoebe saw her sister flushed in her mind. At that moment she had a preminition.  
  
  
*Piper trying to hold off the demon. She being literally smashed into a wall like Prue was.*  
  
Phoebe jumped up going back to the manor as soon as possible.  
~*~  
  
Piper began to clean through Prue's belongings. Clothes and pictures were scattered on the floor. This brought on a time for remembering. Piper remembered over the last 3 years what they had gone through. Her dying like 4 times. Demons being close to defeating them. That moment was interupted by a crashing in the hall. Piper run down and saw Zebroyus infront of her. She tried to freeze and unfortunatly was not able to. The wall ended up exploding. The bear-zebra took his hoove and went smashing Piper into a wall. Phoebe came running on to the scene with Portia. She went running to Piper.  
  
"LEO!"  
  
Leo orbbed down in a flash and ran to Piper. Hoping this wasn't the second time she had died in two days began to heal her. It was working perfectly. As Piper began to revive herself, Phoebe grabbed the vanquishing spell and yelled at the two others.  
  
"READ THIS!"  
  
"Despair disappear in the dark, love and truth show the light!" There was a crack and boom and the demon was no more.  
~*~  
  
Portia brought into the living room a bowl of popcorn and some cokes. Phoebe and Piper gladly took them and smiled.  
  
"Our lives will never be the same you know." said Portia grabbing the popcorn.  
  
"I think we should dedicate this to Prue. May her sprirt stay strong and vibrant where ever she is." said Phoebe holding her glass.  
  
"I propose a toast to us!" said Piper.  
  
"TO US!"  
  
  
A/N: THE END!! 


End file.
